Drops de Pinhão 20
by Triele
Summary: Drabble escrita para o projeto Drops de Pinhão
1. Xícara

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**Casal:** HarryXDraco

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

Ops: Dois meninos?

Yeh! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se você não gosta, dá no pé.

**Data: **08/08/2010

**Projeto Drops de Pinhão 2.0 **

**Palavra: **Xicara

* * *

Ele passava o café, enquanto a torradeira fazia seu trabalho de torrar e exalar o cheiro do pão pela cozinha.

Arrumava a mesa, colocava a geléia, o bule com leite, o pote com creme. A manteiga e o suco. Os talheres, colherinhas pequeninas para o café. Colheres um pouco maiores para o chá, ou suco ou leite, ou o que _ele_ quisesse beber.

Os pratos, o pão, as torradas.

Ele não costumava tomar café assim. Geralmente saia correndo sem comer nada, no máximo um pouco de café ou uma torrada pra forrar o estômago, porque estava sempre atrasado, e nem tinha muito porque arrumar uma mesa e sentar-se para aquela primeira refeição do dia sempre tão solitária.

Mas hoje tudo estava diferente, acordou cedo demais e não conseguiu mais pregar o olho. Não queria sair daquela cama, mas se não se levantasse ia acabar não resistindo.

Sorriu ao lembrar do calor do corpo junto ao seu, da entrega louca, da confissão sussurrada no seu ouvido em meio ao desespero quente do desejo.

Depois de tudo, depois de tantas brigas, depois de tanta dor, tanto sofrimento dos dois lados, essa felicidade absurda... finalmente encarar os sentimentos, confessar o amor desenfreado, ser capaz de mover céus e terras por _ele_ e gritar isso bem alto pra todo mundo ouvir e não ter dúvida..

Sorriu novamente perdido em pensamentos e lembranças quentes.

"__ Potter!"_

Sobressaltou-se com o chamado e levantou os olhos pra o loiro lindo e descabelado encostado no batente da porta da cozinha. Era maravilhoso vê-lo assim com cara de sono, usando apenas suas calças de pijama, um pouco curtas pra ele, mostrando as canelas.

Draco Malfoy que estivera a pouco nu sob seu corpo gemendo palavras de amor no seu ouvido, estava parado na sua cozinha usando seu pijama, e isso era muito mais do que ele ousara sonhar!

"__Bom dia!"_ – disse sorrindo, notando que ele parecia emburrado _"– oque foi?"_ – perguntou se aproximando.

"__ Nada..."_ – fez um muxoxo com a boca que Harry achou adorável e não pode resistir a tascar-lhe um beijo rápido e voltar a sorrir.

"__Acordou de mal humor, foi?" _

"__ Naum... sim. A culpa é sua."_ – outro muxoxo, outro bico de zanga.

"__ Porque , oque eu fiz?"_

_"_ Eu acordei e você não estava. Você me deixou sozinho na cama. "_– mais zanga, mais beijo.

"__ Manhoso. Eu acordei muito cedo, por isso levantei, senão não ia resistir e ia acabar te acordando também!"_

Draco relaxou e se deixou abraçar.

"__Devia ter me chamado então, eu teria pensado em uma ou duas coisinhas pra te distrair. "_

"__Eu teria adorado, mas agora é melhor a gente comer alguma coisa."_

Harry seguiu falando, encantando com aquela intimidade entre eles, enquanto Draco sentava-se a mesa como modos elegantes.

Harry sorriu ao lhe dar a sua xícara preferida, uma com formato de carinha de cachorro que Draco olhou com cara de nojo.

"__Francamente Potter, essa é a mansão Black, tenho certeza que existem pelo menos uns cinco aparelhos de jantar completos e você me dá uma xícara com cara de bichinho?"_

Um pouco sem graça Harry dirigiu-se a cristaleira pegando duas xícaras, substituindo a primeira.

"__Essa é minha xícara predileta"_ – disse a guisa de desculpas.

"__Oh! Pensando bem, ela é legal. Me dá aqui! " _

__Tudo bem, mas é emprestada tá!_

Comeram entre risos, carinhos, beijos e promessas de amor.

Passaram o dia embolados na cama entre sussuros e gemidos e quando Draco foi embora Harry sentou-se na cozinha com a ridícula xícara com carinha de cachorro nas mãos, olhando-a como se fosse um tesouro, lembrando-se das palavras de Draco ao se despedir.

"__Eu volto mais tarde, vou pegar algumas coisas em casa e venho dormir aqui. E Potter, amanhã quando você acordar, não se atreva a sair da cama!" _

Merlin, finalmente sua vida era boa demais.


	2. Vergonha

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não! Olha só o casal - Ops: Dois meninos?

Ye! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se você não gosta, dá no pé.

**Aviso 2**: Fic vagabunda cheia de palavras sem-vergonha.

**Título: **Drops de Pinhão 2.0

Escrito para o desafio do fórum 6V.

**Palavra: **Vergonha

* * *

Eles se odiavam.

É claro que eles se odiavam. Eles iam acabar se matando qualquer dia.

Mas não hoje, hoje só sussurros, gemidos, mordidas.

Harry olhava no espelho os chupões que ele deixou por todo seu peito. Lambeu os lábios, lembrando de Draco passando os dedos pelo seu abdómen , juntando seu esperma dentro do seu umbigo, recolhendo com os dedos, levando aos próprios lábios, sorvendo, chupando, sorrindo. Ele era desavergonhado demais.

"_Você é tão gostoso Potter!"_

Ele enlouquecia quando Draco falava essas coisas assim, bem baixinho no seu ouvido enquanto entrava e saia, rápido e forte.

Bem dentro do seu corpo.

"_Mais Draco. Faz com força." _

Ele sentia vergonha agora que já tinha acabado, vergonha porque rebolava, gemia e arranhava. Implorava por mais. Mais forte, mais rápido.

E ele fazia com força.

"_Assim? tá gostoso, tá? hum? você gosta?"_

"_Diz que gosta."_

Parava e ficava olhando pra sua cara, se remexendo bem de leve, quase roçando a barriga no seu pau.

"_Eu gosto, Merlin! eu gosto!"_

Desgraçado. Ele gostava. Gostava demais.

Gostava quando ele sustentava suas pernas segurando por trás dos joelhos, arreganhando seu corpo, se enfiando dentro dele devagar. Gostava quando ele se deitava sobre ele, concentrando o peso do corpo naquele ponto que ia se abrindo para recebê-lo. Ele ficava entrando e saindo devagar, uma mão na sua coxa, as marcas roxas dos dedos dele na pele clara, a outra mão metida no espaço entre os corpos deles, roçando de leve no seu pau. Gostava quando ele gemia e começava a perder o controle, mordia seu ombro, cheirava seus cabelos e falava coisas sujas no seu ouvido.

_"Goza pra mim, Potter."_

Ele não agüentava, metia a própria mão entre os corpos suados, envolvia a mão dele e impunha um novo ritmo, fazendo ele bombear seu sexo com força. Empurrava os quadris pra cima pra trazê-lo mais pra dentro, pra mostrar do que precisava. Uma mão agarrada nele, metendo as unhas na carne, ferindo, marcando a pele branca, sem pensar em nada que não a urgência de tê-lo. Pedindo, implorando por mais até gozar chamando o nome dele.

Gostava quando ele continuava metendo com força, machucando. Gostava quando seu corpo já estava saciado mas o dele não, porque então ele era seu um pouco mais, precisava de si um pouco mais, até que finalmente ele o agarrava pelos cabelos e metia com força demais, esquecido de tudo. Esquecido de ser Malfoy, de ser sonserino, de ser inimigo e gemia seu nome.

_"Harry!"_

Era só nessa hora que ele era Harry pra ele.

E era por isso que ele iria de novo quando ele o chamasse, quando dissesse aquelas palavras vagabundas no seu ouvido.

"_Eu quero entrar em você! Vem dar pra mim, vem Potter!"_

Não é que não tivesse vergonha, estava exausto de tanto sentir vergonha, mas precisava ser Harry pra ele de novo.

Só mais uma vez.


End file.
